


Capslock

by Katerobber



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Capslock, Explosions, Fire, Stark Tower, Tony's lab, promt, thrusters, worried steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerobber/pseuds/Katerobber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a promt that when Steve gets mad and yells, Tony calls him Capslock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capslock

"Dum-e these new thruster will have the best speeds yet. More control, better landings and take, off and lighter weight." 

Dum-e chirped and whistled while holding his prized fire extinguisher high in the air. 

"Yes you can still be on fire safety but if you spray me and I'm not on fire you go to the community collage. Or MITs junior program, they love to take things apart." 

The robots arm lowered and he made a soft mechanical whine. 

"Sulking isn't the answer now bring the screwdriver," Dum-e took off in the direction of a work bench. It was littered with screwdrivers various metal bits and a few explosives. And low and behold a screwdriver. 

"K now just hold here, no not there here. See where my fingers are right there. Alright, ouch, not on my fingers wait for me to move them. You are impossible." Tony shook his head and climbed on top of the chair. One boot was already on and with dum-e holding it in place he locked on the other one. 

"Gauntlets Jarvis" he called. 

"Right away sir." The metal from the table and from a few cases flew through the air to form fit the engineers hands. 

"Okay now Dum-e this is test one on project 578, hydrogen and nitrogen thrusters. 3, 2, 1, take off." 

Slowly he rose into the air scattering holograms to all corners of the workshop. "Butterfingers bring those 'grams back to where they belong. No dum-e that's not permission to spray me." 

Slowly picking up speed he slid over a workbench and over an- 

The explosion rocked the lab and fire barriers shot up while the rest of the iron man suit formed around Tony. 

U whined and skittered around anxiously. Butterfingers also stopped work to stare at the red and gold hovering in the air. 

"Guess that's what happens when you leave explosives laying around." Tony muttered to the air, "Jarvis make a note of that" 

"Of course Sir, shall I tell dum-e it is alright to attack the fire?" The AI replied. 

"Yeah" 

The robot instantly perked up and shot a spray of foam straight into the air at Tony. "No, no, no not me. You know the actual fire. Right there in front of you. Those barriers are great but it would be nice if nothing was on fire." 

Dum-e got right to work putting the fire out. Soon all that remained was dead embers and some ash. 

And the living fossil trying to yell at him through soundproofed glass. 

"J tell Steve I'll be there in a sec." 

The message was received by Steve growling and bouncing his shield off the bulletproof glass. It didn't even make a scratch. 

Tony landed softly away from any fire barrier and disengaged the suit. The pieces flew neatly back into cases. "Alright Jay, open the door." 

The plexiglass swung backward and Steve stormed in. "What do you think your doing?" 

"Experiment, no Dum-e I am not on fire. See no flames what so ever." 

"Tony the whole building shook. Fire alarms went off. I heard U and butterfingers crying from the 50th floor." Steve tone got louder and louder. 

"Well first impressive hearing and second my creations don't cry." Tony frowned and flicked a hand to send a hologram across the room.

"Will you just pay attention Tony" Steve thundered. 

"Whoa just turn the Capslock off" Tony said but turned to face the captain. 

"Tony," he said softer "I don't want to hear that again and come down here to find you bleeding out or worse dead so just please get Jarvis to tell me your okay or something alright?" 

"Okay I guess I can, Jarvis you get that? Remember to tell the living fossil that I'm not about to become one when something goes wrong. That includes fire, explosions, attacks and anything that falls into the category of normal for Tony stark." 

"Just remember that okay Tony?" Steve asked as he walked away. 

"Yeah okay" he muttered and started walking back to the thrusters. 

"And Dum-e, Tony's on fire." The soldier grinned as he ran. 

"Capslock" Tony groaned as he was coated in fire smothering goo.


End file.
